


Brother

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuma went for a student exchange trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

****The 16 years old boy’s eyes were glassy as he could not let go of his mother’s hand. He was the only child anyway. He was used to living the pampered life, having everything done for him, an exchange program where he has to be in a new environment and in a foreign land and not having his mother with him was hard.

“There’s nothing to worry about. I’ll be there with him all the way. I’ll take care of him.” A man came as he bowed to the lady. “I’m Yasuda, I’ll be his brother for the exchange program.”


End file.
